a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun
by unwritten92
Summary: life with an uchiha as a best friend is never boring... now picture your life with seven of them. yes, you'll probably end up in a psych  ward.  completely au.
1. sasuke equals to

a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun.

rating: teen

pairing: uchiha/sakura centric

song/inspiration: none really... just sasuke in general.

warning: really reaaaaally short

drabble #1 - **nosebleed** (mikoto finds sakura in predicament...)

"Sakura honey, what happened?"

...

"Sakura?"

...

"Sasuke...

... wet...

...shirtless"

soft tinkling laughter -

"It used to happen to me with Fugaku too"

-sigh-

Uchiha men... they'll probably be the cause of your early demise.

* * *

so, yeah. my first try at naruto fanfiction/drabble really. i'll try a lot with the humor, i just find the uchiha's capable of making everything hilarious with their eccentric-ness.


	2. uchiha means

a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun.

rating: teen

pairing: uchiha/sakura centric

song/inspiration: burning love (wynonna)

warning: short -drabble-

drabble #2 - **meet the uchiha's **(in which we introduce the family)

meet (obssesive, pedophile) uncle **uchiha** madara** -**

"Saku-chan! come to uncle...you're legal now!"

...

meet (**blind**, _weird_, sweet) uncle (secret _**crush**_) **uchiha **izuna -

"Sakura, happy birthday! you smell exceptionally good today!"

...

"I smell?"

...

"Exceptionally good today!"

-glare-

"Shut up uncle."

"Sasu-chan, treat your uncle with some respect!"

"Sorry mom, he's just weird... and stop calling me that!"

meet (strict, _**softie**_, stern) daddy **uchiha **fugaku -

"Sakura, what did I tell you?"

"Always the best?"

"Exactly, now make my son spend some money"

brilliant blinding smile

"Okay Fugaku-san!"

"Dad!"

meet (understanding, beautiful, caring) mommy **uchiha** mikoto -

"I want a grand baby"

"Hn"

"I want him to have green eyes and your hair"

...

"Go seduce Saku-chan Itachi-kun, I want a grand baby now"

-sigh-

meet (perverted, sex hair, lovable) cousin **uchiha** shisui -

"You are looking exceptionally beautiful today Sakura-chan"

"Not even in your dreams"

-sigh- "It was worth a try"

meet (emo, chicken butt haired, HOT with capital letters) best friend **uchiha** sasuke -

"He wants me"

"Sakura... gross"

"What? He's hot!"

"He's my uncle"

"So? Did you see how he looked at me? He soooo wants me"

"He's blind."

"Causalities."

"You're weird"

"Yet you love me"

"Causalities."

meet (gorgeous, slightly mental/completely psychotic) brother **uchiha **itachi -

"Hey gay bitch, pass me the soda"

...

"He paints his nails"

"That does not mean he is gay Sasu-chan, now apologize"

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted, now pass me the bread, I'm missing _Cats_"

"See."

* * *

i wanted to have an introduction for the lovable and beautiful uchiha family. they're my favorites.


	3. a dare leads to

a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun.

rating: teen

pairing: uchiha/sakura centric

song/inspiration: freeze frame (jump 5)

warning: again = short

drabble #6 - **boxers' or jail? **(because listening to shisui can make you end up with _criminal charges_)

Sakura just knew she was going to end up in trouble for the stunt she just pulled. Really, like stealing Sasuke Uchiha's boxers from under his nose as he was taking a shower was nothing.

But now the mildly shocked look on Itachi's usually expressionless face as she peeled the Uchiha police logo from his patrol car really put the icing to the cake.

When Itachi's brain finally caught up to the facts he gave chase to the running and shrieking Sakura.

Because for god's sake she had to know by now that accepting stupid dares from Shisui were bound to land her in a heap of trouble... and one of this days in jail.

...

And were those Sasuke's boxers on her hand?

...

_"Sakura stop stealing my underwear!"_

...

Hn. So they were.

* * *

hahaha. couldn't help myself, i just had to write something like this. i just love the movie sleepover and the freeze frame song. but i especially like the scene were alexa vega steals the police logo from steve carrel's patrol car. made some sort of mix with the dare and this scene for this short drabble. but really, don't trust shisui when he challenges you to a dare you're bound to lose hard.


	4. want a drink? actually i need a shot

a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun.

rating: teen

pairing: uchiha/sakura centric

song/inspiration: a boring plight for entertainment and lollipop luxury (jeffree star)

warning: pervert! shisui, lustful! itachi and blabber mouth! ino

drabble #8- **of pretty legs** (in which you learn to never trust ino and to remember clobbering shisui)

The club was packed, the most prominent smells being sweat and alcohol but Shisui did not mind.

Most specially with those killer mile long legs encased in those break your neck high heels, dancing just a few feet in front of him.

Specially with those. Shisui knew he had seen those beautiful legs somewhere and might have had the same feeling of wanting to wrap them around his waist. Leaning on the idea that the body and head attached to those legs were as killer.

As if by magic the crowd where the person who donned the beautiful appendages parted and Shisui believed he had died and gone to heaven, because really of course he had seen those legs before they belong to his unrequited love interest. And those pretty legs attached to a body wearing a short navy dress started towards him.

The shock but welcoming spark on her viridian eyes were enough to put him in action, and as she moved he beckoned her closer.

"Sakura-chan, what brings you here? Hunting?"

Clear green eyes narrowed but filled with amusement, it was no secret to her that Shisui Uchiha was the one out on a hunt;

"Actually Ino-chan brought me here to celebrate her eighteenth birthday, we were just dancing now. And you?"

That was the point in which Sakura noticed that Shisui already had company, and though it was dark Sakura could make out delicate beautiful features.

But this apparently didn't seem to faze the Uchiha.

"So Sakura-chan, would you like to join me for a drink?"

Why Shisui was inviting her for a drink when he had already come with a date was beyond her...

"Actually Shisui-san, um, aren't you already here with someone? I really don't want to intrude on your obvious date." and secretly to the Uchiha "She seems quite beautiful, don't you agree?"

Shisui could not help but choke on his drink and Sakura could only look on as he did.

_"If by someone and date you mean myself, then by all means do not be alarmed. I am actually here because I was dragged and given no option of my own."_

Sakura knew that the night wasn't going to end up right, it never did when Uchiha's were involved, but she had just called Itachi Uchiha Shisui's date, she really didn't think her night could get more embarrassing.

"Oh my gosh! Itachi-san I did not mean... I didn't think you... I thought... Oh I'm so sorry! forgive me!"

_"Actually there is nothing for you to worry about. And thank you, but I prefer a more masculine term when being referred as beautiful, I'd rather handsome."_

It definitely couldn't get more embarrassing.

"I can go for that if you like man on man Sakura-chan, only for you!" Perverted smile.

"Oh, she does. But she keeps the evidence under lock and key." Cheshire grin.

Ino...

_"Really? Interesting." Sultry full of sinfully dark promises smirk._

Oh God, it could.

Earth swallow me, now. Please?

* * *

so i noticed not as funny as i wanted it to be but i finally wrote it. i wanted a fic where sakura unknowingly insults itachi by saying he is a girl and in the end itachi proves to her he is very much male, but as this story is teen and humor i wanted less dark intentions and itachi showing that he is very much interested in what sakura does prefer. also i love lollipop luxury, such a dirty song! but hey what can you expect?


	5. do you really want to go there?

a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun.

rating: teen

pairing: uchiha/sakura centric

song/inspiration: the 70's show theme song

warning: pedophile! madara, stinky feet! sasuke, bored! itachi

drabble #10- **of an uchiha's stinky feet** (in which sakura learns that to insult an uchiha leads to being called _fat_... and she's on a diet damnit!)

"Sasuke your feet stink."

"Sakura, you're crushing me."

"Are you implying I'm fat Naruto?"

"No! You are the most... actually you're just a bit heavy..."

-shrinks-

-snort-

"Sasuke don't encourage him, shut up! And you! I'm not fat! ... I've even been dieting!"

-pop-

"Naru-chan! Don't insult Saku-chan! She looks as ravishing as always! Of course you do not look fat, you are the most beautiful woman ever! I can show you what I mean!"

-wink, wink!-

-three simultaneous shudders-

-nervous laughter- "Of course not! We believe you, right (squeak) Sasuke?"

Madara draws closer, Sakura inches away. Sasuke steps forward and Naruto flocks Sakura's side.

"Don't touch her."

-pout-

"Yeah! Get out of here old man!"

-stare- "Thirty is hardly old. Rigth Saku-chan? Bad Naruto!"

Sakura shifts closer to Naruto.

"Madara-san please so not provoke him."

-pout-

"But Saku-chan I love you so much... just you wait I'll make you mine!" -wicked laughter, draws nearer-

-shudders-

Sasuke moves toward Sakura.

"Get away from her!"

"Agitated?"

Sakura tug o' war.

...

_"What is that horrid foot smell?"_

"Aniki!"

"Itachi-san"

"You!"

"Ita-kun!"

-crash-

"Oof!"

_"Why are you so heavy? Have you been eating my dango again?" _

"I'm not fat!"

Madara goes to grab her, Itachi moves her away.

-double uchiha death glare-

-pout-

-curses-

"Look you _pedophile_, you put one hand on her and I'll shove it up your _ass_."

-a thirty year old man whimpers in fear-

...

"Sasu-chan!"

Uh oh.

* * *

bacause madara uchiha is in a pedophile league of his own.


	6. the sun is too bright

a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun.

rating: teen

pairing: uchiha/sakura centric, mild or completely itachi/sakura

song/inspiration: island in the sun (weezer)/_ (itachi works too hard...)_

warning: workaholic! itachi, pissed! sakura, pedophile! madara

drabble #3 - **is that your work over there saying hello?** _(... he needs a vacation or to get laid.)_

Sakura was on the verge of reality and dreamland when she saw the most gorgeous creature walk up to her. It was about the time that he sat next to her that she remembered she was a the beach with the Uchiha's.

Obviously.

Slowly waking up she could make out Madara's calls beckoning her to get into the beach and play a little with him...

(ahem)Them.

She could even hear Sasuke and Naruto ganging up on him because of his perverted tendencies and making everything he said have a doble meaning. Sitting up slowly she noticed that the beautiful god like creature that had sat next to her was actually Itachi who seemed to have bigger stress lines under his eyes than usual. He sighed as he laid back next to her and promptly proceeded to make himself comfortable. Because after a week full of clan heir/future president of Uchiha corps he could afford a little rest and relaxation time.

Or so he thought until his phone rang and he saw Sakura roll her eyes.

_"Elders"_

He heard Sakura sigh.

_"No I believe the business meetings were moved for next week."_

He saw Sakura stand up, and them promptly stalk on the sand.

_"Elders I'm not in the mood for this nonsen..."_

He saw his phone being ripped away by Sakura.

"Elders Itachi-san is on vacation as stated in your meeting last week, now if you excuse us..."

He actually saw Sakura breathe fire, in fact he felt it.

Sakura's eye twitched.

"Elders, do you really want me to tell Mikoto-san to call you?"

Sakura smirked.

"As I thought, now good day!"

Itachi-san knew his mother was a bit of psycho and that every elder was afraid of her, because who wanted a crazy woman after you with a kitchen chopping knife after you? But what he had never known was that Sakura was exactly the same, the only difference that instead of a knife she was brandishing the suntan lotion bottle.

"Now, I believe you were about to lay back and relax?"

He smirked.

She smiled.

_Yes ma'am._

_

* * *

_so sorry for the delay guys, just started the university and i haven't really been able no time i'm actually very pressured and stuff. anyways i don't really like this one, i wanted to write something deeper about mikoto's psycho-ness i had it but i totally forgot so haha_  
_


	7. whose is bigger? pride i mean

a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun.

rating: teen

pairing: uchiha/sakura centric

song/inspiration: _"he's so rich" "by heavens girl what a snob you are"( pride _& **prejudice**_)_movie!

warning: uncle! madara (actually acting his age, sorta), snob! sakura, amused! uchiha's

drabble #4- **what a big house **(sakura learns that the uchiha's actually have _**moar**_ .)

In her opinion the rich always went overboard. Especially counting the Hyuuga's. Really who went and bought the whole Philharmonic just for a happy birthday song?

But she really hadn't known how overboard they really went when the other clans were coming. It was something about I am richer, I am better. Seriously. The whose bigger game but played with dollars.

She knew she was giving the impression of a fish out of water, but she couldn't help it. Neither could she help the words that spilled from her mouth... to think she practically lived with the Uchiha's and she couldn't get over the fact that...

"They're so... so _rich_" Her words were jumbled and probably didn't come out the way she meant them but hey, you couldn't really blame the poor peasant.

"By heaven's girl, what a snob you are" Laughter ensued in the limo rented for the party as Madara's comment was heard and processed by the stunned pink head.

And so she blushed. What else could she say? Who actually went and bought a castle for just a simple dinner party?

Itachi intervened in her thoughts...

_"That is nothing, you should see the small and quaint little island we bought last time just to spite them."_

"Yes Saku-chan, you should see what we bought you this time for your birthday, I think it's better than what we bought for you last time, oh and bigger too!"

Last time Madara-san?

"But last time you bought me a submarine, it's bigger now?" Sputtering.

Amused laughter...

"Silly of course, since you made us take it back we are only making sure you know just how much we adore you Sakura-chan"

Izuna, blush!

_"And how much better than those silly Hyuuga's are of course, we can't have you running of to them can we?"_

Double blush!

Oh heavens, and they call me a snob?

* * *

oh gosh, not funny at all bleh! oh well anyways check out the photos of sasuke and itachi in my profile, the link is the name of the story. the other link little wonders is for a story still in progress about little! itachi and sakura. just him rediscovering life and how amazing it can be. just hope i can put it up soon :) just let me know what you think, of the pics and this little dabble kind of need the criticism i know that much :)


	8. um really? pervert

a cup of insanity a boatload of fun.

rating: teen

pairing: uchiha/sakura centric

song/inspiration: "blow"

warning: kinkiness, pervert! itachi and madara

drabble #11 -**kinky** (in which itachi says what he means but sakura doesn't understand.)

_"Blow."_

Dirty.

"Excuse me, what?"

_"Blow."_

Kinky.

"Um, huh?"

...intelligent response...

_"The candles on your birthday cake. Blow."_

Birthday... oh, oh... OH!

Green eyes widened, blush.

"Yes, of course."

Half lidded obsidian (reddish) eyes watch enraptured.

...

"Pervert."

Ensue glare at meddling little brother, then smirk.

_"What she doesn't know won't bite _(purr)_ her, yet."_

Dark lustful chuckle.

"What won't bite me?

Innocent. Ravishing.

Slam of the door, perverted uncle.

"Well they are most definitely not talking about me."

Bite.

Screech.

Snarls. Pounding and crashing sounds. Pained groan.

_"Idiot."_

Evil laughter.

* * *

so sorry! university is actually a secret institute in which the real mission is to be a slave driver. and i suddenly had the urge to write inuyasha and rurouni kenshin. and now narnia, can anyone say prince caspian? ben barnes, yummy. hope you like :)


	9. third time's the charm

a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun.

rating: teen

pairing: none well _almost_ mada/saku

song/inspiration: raise your glass(pink)

warning: pedo!madara, cutesy!sakura

* * *

**drabble # 7- third time's the charm**(in which madara meets true love... in a six year old sakura)

i. _baby talk_

The first time Madara saw Sakura was when Sasuke was one.

Her and Sasuke were deeply involved in a conversation that consisted of Sasuke saying:

"Tatata, bla, glurgh ta!"

and Sakura laughing, raising her left foot and nodding.

Itachi sat on the side watching the procedings with all the interest of a five year old genius. Madara snorted, shook his head and left, amused none the less.

Kids.

ii. _holidays_

The second time was a year later. Sasuke was two and a half.

Considering he was always busy with clan duties he didn't have much time off. But when he did, he wandered and lost time. He was a work addict. Power addict. Ruthless, condesending, bastard... okay so he was running his mind but those were the rumors and in cases the truth. But the second time he saw her...

he found her in the back garden by the koi pond. She looked adorable (not a word Madara Uchiha used on a daily basis, or _at_ _all_) in her mini kimono and her hair all done up for the festival held in spring.

Sasuke was playing with the fish and toying with a frog perched on the stone fountain in the pond. Itachi was imitating Sakura's shadow. He noticed that his nephews eyes were glued to the pink haired girl. He never knew that the six year old could look at someone like that. Especially since it was Itachi and he was raised to show no emotion practically since he was born. So the change was surprising.

It was obvious to the elder Uchiha that his nephew had it bad for the little blossom. He suddendly felt the need to go tease his liitle nephew. So changing his direction he skipped his way down merrily to where his nephews and their little friend were spending their afternoon. (inwardly he was giggling madly).

His nephew knew where he was immediatly, because as soon as he went to speak and try to startle them Itachi glared at him.

Madara grinned (inside he shivered, Itachi reminded him of Izuna when he was mad that it was scary. Killer eyes! Literally!). Itachi was a scary and somber child, probably side effects from being a genius, the boy never smiled.

Madara waved him off and after a suspicious glance his way his eyes softened when they fell on his self proclaimed charge. Madara was surprised and couldn't stop himself. He squealed.

"Ita-kun!"

He startled Sakura it appeared because she jumped a little from her place and looked at him with wide frightened eyes.

For the first time in his life Madara got caught in someone else's eyes his breath wooshed out and he felt as if he had been punched in the gut. And that was strange because it was usually him doing the punching.

She had the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Suddendly he didn't want to tease Itachi anymore, the innocence and laughter in those eyes made him reconsider. He knew what his nephew was thinking when he looked at her like that.

Chuckling he bent down and stroked her hair.

"Hello princess, what's your name?"

The girl giggled finding the uncle funny but replied;

"Sakura"

Madara's eyes crinkled in a smile and as he was about to introduce himself he was bashed with a stick.

"Let Sakura-chan go, bad uncle!"

Sasuke decided he was to intervene. Sakura looked on wide eyed and Itachi snickered. Glancing at Sasuke Madara sighed, got up from his crouch and waved good bye but not before whispering the girl his name:

"You can call me uncle Madara!"

He had duties to attend to, no matter how cute the kids were or how colorful the girl was.

iii. _bottle green pink love_

The third time Madara saw Sakura she was six years old. And Itachi still looked at her with those soft onyx eyes.

She was dressed in an apron and helping Mikoto cook. He had had a bad day and was ready to rip the elders heads from their sockets, when she turned and smiled at him. At that moment he knew he was a goner. (He was a pedophile! But she was too cute!).

Grinning he reached out to her and the spoon she was handling.

"I would like to taste Sakura's cooking!"

And he sipped from the spoon. He burned his tongue but it was worth it from seeing the blush on her cute little face. He promptly nosebleeded.

_(How was it possible? She was jail bait!)_

Izuna happened to enter at that moment and do the same as he did, apparently his brother also had a soft spot for the girl.

"It smells delicious Sakura-chan or is it you that smells so sweet?"

(Where was he when all this happened?)

Sakura blushed again, only harder. Madara scowled and decided :

(I'll make her mine damnit! _Mine!_)

And so he was bashed again, by both Itachi and Sasuke. Which resulted in lots of reprimanding from Mikoto, squeals from Sakura (outraged, he liked to think.) And chuckles from his own brother.

It was only the beggining of a beautiful and violent relationship, with both Sakura and his little overprotective nephews.

* * *

oh me gosh. sooooo long. i have no excuses. im so sorry! the truth is i have a few drabbled already in mind for this just a huge naruto's writer's block! anyhow, here's another wacky creation from the mind of a wacky author, hope you like!


	10. sick little sasuchan

a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun.

rating: teen

pairing: itachi/sasuke/naruto/sakura friendship

song/inspiration: hospital

warning: extremely!short, like crap!short

**mini drabble #1 - my! what a pretty little nurse**(in which sasuke learns that itachi isn't allowed anywhere near costume shops, especially if they are meant for him)

Sakura knew her family and friends were weird but this...

This took the cake.

She had never imagined they were this weird or crazy.

It seemed that visiting hours in the hospital didn't start until late because what elese would explain Naruto dressed in patient robes with Sasuke as a nurse and Itachi as the doctor. Sakura knew she wasn't ever going to let them live this down. Not only because Itachi had decided on a bulging belly and mustache to complete his look but because of Sasuke's predicament.

He looked very pretty, she decided, in that short dress that made him look impossibly thin (not fair!) and his high cheekbones in the rosy blush (whether it was make up, embarresment or anger she didn't know) and his wig didn'tlook that bad either. Inwardly she cackled, Naruto guffawed which gave him the appearance of a sickly patient (or sick hyena) coughing, and Itachi smirked. She brandished her phone and started taking pictures.

Sasuke scowled.

They came to see how she was doing, because of them, perfect!

* * *

lulz. short, warned you.


	11. green bathroom horror

a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun.

rating: kiddish

pairing: none

song/inspiration: tobi being himself

warning: tobi!madara, monster!sakura

**drabble #5- the bathroom monster**(in which tobi realizes the boogie man isn't the scariest monster there is)

Madara knew since he was born that he wasn't normal.

Wasn't what every child was at that age, like his little nephew he was smart, and not the normal kind. Like Itachi he was considered and labeled a freak of nature; even more so with his features. Long jagged locks of black hair and dark eyes that usually shifted into red (only Itachi had inherited them as well).

Even in his family he was never accepted and that was the only thing that made him different from Itachi.

So when he met Sakura and she didn't shun him he couldn't help but rapidly accept her into his tightly closed heart. He knew no matter what he would accept her, be her the ugliest creature in the world.

_But he never meant this._

He was minding his own bussiness and frolicking in his alter form (Tobi) which allowed him any kind of behaviour when he poked his head in the open door of the guest bathroom.

He knew Sakura was preping for the night and he was going to say goodnight but what awaited him he couldn't have ever wondered.

His eye popped out of its socket and the hole of the mask and he ran away screaming.

Sakura sweatdropped. Was it her face in the green mask? Shrugging she went back to her nightly ritual.

Somewhere in the Uchiha compound Madara (Tobi) hid from the pink monster with the green face.

Never again!

Never!

* * *

yeah. kind short and confusing. to clear things up a bit madara isn't accepted by his whole family only by his brothers and his brother's sons and wife. the uchiha's don't have sharingan since this is au, but madara and itachi do because well, they're madara and itachi and they are the strong ones (i only do it to portray that they are exceptional geniuses) and so that's all.


	12. fishing problems?

a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun.

rating: kiddish

pairing: madara/sakura/itachi friendship! sort of...

song/inspiration: no idea.

warning: loser!madara, tactitian!sakura, meddling!itachi

**drabble #9- plenty of fish in the sea**(madara learns to not underestimate a seventeen year old girl)

The silence was unberable. A sweat bead clung to his nose mocking him. His eyes narrowed and focused solely on her green ones.

(captivating)

Her little pink tongue darted out in concentration.

(distracting)

Her little button nose wrinkled.

(adorable)

And inside he was frustrated out of his mind. Madara's right eye twitched.

Sakura pursed her lips.

And he couldnt take it anymore.

"Let's see what you've got little girl."

Sakura's eyes glared at him but instead of being intimidated she replied;

"Bring it on old man."

Madara felt wounded; he wasn't that old just a few years older than her or a few decades, but, still.

He was hurt.

"Saku-chan!" he whined but struck his final attack.

!

Madara felt victory...

"Go fish!" (Sakura's sweet voice brought him crashing down)

...then again maybe not.

"How is it possible? To win against me you have to be like a thousand year old experienced tactician! And you're a thousand years too early!"

Behind him with a wicked grin sat Itachi, he raised his hand and gave her a thumbs up, Sakura did the same.

"Yosh!"

Madara cried.

* * *

lyrics (or cookies) to the one who figures out to which character of naruto i made reference to. buahahahaha!


	13. underneath the underneath

a cup of insanity, a boatload of fun.

rating: mature

pairing: (strong)itachi/sakura

song/inspiration: closer(NIN)

warning: darker than the usual!drabble

**drabble(his thoughts) - brotherly love is in the air**(in which this is what he truly feels)

* * *

Sakura had always been part of the Uchiha family, as long as she could remember her family (real and "adopted") had been joined at the hip.

She had always been very close to all the Uchiha's, but most of all to Sasuke considering they were the same age, only she was older… kind of. Since she could remember she had crushed on the eldest of the Uchiha's obviously never hinting to it, it was "forbidden" considering Sasuke was her bestest friend (and bestest wasn't even a word, imagine how close they were).

Itachi had never shown more than brotherly affection for her, occasionally flirting in a playful way which only hinted how deep his brotherly love went for her that he was willing to tease her which he did not do very often even with his own family. So because of this Sakura tried (and somehow always failed) to shove her crush to deepest part of herself and carry on with her life. Between her and Itachi there would never be something more.

When Itachi first met Sakura he didn't know what to think besides that she was the brightest and most colorful person in the world that he had ever met. When she first looked at him and smiled he knew he was completely hers.

As time went by and Sakura began to grow things became harder for him. Because not only did he have his uncle to help with all things considering his clan but watching her grow and develop had a strange consequence with his body's reaction to her. He couldn't breathe when she was near; he couldn't sleep without dreaming of her, her eyes, her nose and even her pretty little mouth.

Pretty little mouth, which he could picture everywhere on his body. Ugh…. sexual frustration.

Sure, he had his flings, but he knew none would be able to satisfy him the way he knew Sakura could. And feeling where never involved, his heart, soul, mind, his everything belonged to the pink haired temptress.

But because of his inability to confess to her his feeling and the need to possess her, own her and mark her as his (he knew how feminist she was and that such thoughts would only make her mad and right she was) he only teased, flirted and annoyed her as his way of getting closer to her. His only means of touching her without his brother or uncles, which were likely to be as captivated as he was by her, being able to do anything about it except keep their alert eyes on him.

So yes, maybe it wasn't yet the time to confess but he knew that when the time came (sooner rather than later, he hoped) he would sweep her off her feet and claim her. But in the meanwhile he would keep making it harder on her to forget him, teasing her so that crush he knew she had could never be buried and she would have no choice but to notice him and only him.

* * *

So, yes. This is the last update for awhile. Like the end of a season... any errors are my own doing and I apologize for the long wait. I wanted to do a slightly darker tone in drabble but it's still tame compared to other things I can write after all this series is humorous. Hope you've enjoyed so far... the second season, well I don't know when it'll start but it will. Considering I still have Madara, Izuna and Itachi hanging and waiting for Sakura-chan to make up her mind. Kukuku.

Oh and, Happy New Year!


End file.
